Everytime
by tai'sgirl23
Summary: SongficYohxAnna. Anna ran away from everything: her life, her home, and her love for the Shaman King Yoh. But after dreaming of him every night, she’s starting to think that she was wrong. Anna’s P.O.V.


Hi people! I've decided to take a small break from my digimon fics and I've written a Shaman King fic just for you! This is my second Shaman King fic and my second songfic. I hope you like it. Personally I don't think it's very good. I'm not very good at songfics, but I'll try my best! It's a Yoh x Anna fic (would I do anyone else?). Please R&R!

btw, if you watch Shaman King in the UK (like me!) it's now on at 4:30pm, Monday-Friday, on Fox Kids.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed my other Shaman King fic, including:

**eva**

**grandma floppy-ears**

**kawaii-Q**

**icecoldangel**

**Drieldwin**

**itako no shaman**

**ahnigurL**

**X37**

**TabbyCat13**

**Lightning-Dono**

I do not own Shaman King, and I do not own this song. The song is 'Every time' by Britney Spears.

Every Time

A Yoh x Anna fic

Anna ran away from everything: her life, her home, and her love for the Shaman King Yoh. But after dreaming of him every night, she's starting to think that she was wrong. Anna's P.O.V.

_Notice me_

_Take my hand_

_Why are we_

_Strangers when_

_Our love so strong_

_Why carry on without me?_

It's been one week since you became Shaman King, one week since you saved the planet, one week since I left you. Now that you are the Shaman King, you don't need me anymore. I was only there to train you and make you the Shaman King, and now I am not needed anymore.

You never saw the real me anyway. I always has a bubble around me, a cold shell, hiding the real me. I was always so cold and mean to you and your friends. The real me is a stranger to you. Before I left, I wanted to tell you how I really felt, but I couldn't. Now, it's too late.

_Everytime I try to fly_

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, it's haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

I wake up from another dream, another dream about you. Every night since I left, I'm always dreaming about you. I can never get you out of my mind.

I feel so alone and small now, but not when I was with you. When I was with you, I felt safe. I guess I do need you, more than I thought I did. I want to go back, but because of my 'reputation', I can't. I would look weak, and I can't do that. But I do really need you.

_I make believe_

_That you are here_

_It's the only way_

_I see clear_

_What have I done_

_You seem to move on easy_

Sometimes, when I'm walking down a street, I see you. But when I look closely, I see that it's not. I never knew that so many people look like you.

But I did see you once, a few ago. I was walking past your house in Izumo, and I saw you arrive. I hid in a bush near by. When your parents and grandparents came to greet you and congratulate you on becoming Shaman King, you looked so happy. You looked liked you'd moved on without me, as if you really don't need me any more. My heart sank even more when I saw you there.

I'm only a few miles from Izumo now. After I saw that day, I definitely knew that you didn't miss me, so what's the point in staying?

_And everytime I try to fly_

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, you're haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

I wake up from another dream about you. I look up at the stars. I remember when we used to watch the stars together, before I made you cook the dinner. I was so mean to you, no wonder you don't miss me. But I miss you so much.

I can feel years of sorrow building up inside of me. I try to hold it back, but the tears start to fall down my cheek. I look up at the stars again. They look so peaceful and calm. Before I knew what I was doing, I start talking to them, imagining that you're there with them.

I may have made it rain 

_Please forgive me_

_My weakness caused you pain_

And this song is my sorry 

_At night I pray_

_That soon your face will fade away_

I start talking, and everything just pours out, and I can't stop it.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to be so mean to you. But after everything that's happened to me in my life, a shell started to build up around me; a cold, dark shell, and I couldn't stop it growing.

The moment I saw you, a new feeling entered my body. I didn't realise what it was then, but now I do. It was love. For the first time in my life, I feel in love, and I was too ashamed to show it, believing that it was weakness. But I was wrong.

I want to go back, and tell you how I feel, but after what I saw, I don't think I can ever go back. Besides, I would look weak in front of your friends, and I can't do that. I can't look weak. But I feel so lonely now, more than I've ever done. I really need you. I love you Yoh Asakura."

"And I love you too."

_And everytime I try to fly_

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, you're haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

I turn around, and see you standing there. You look exactly the same since I last saw you; you have those same headphones on your head, and your wearing the same open shirt, green trousers, wooden sandals, and 3 toothed necklace. But there's something different about you, in your eyes. I can see it, but in the dark I can't quite make out what it is.

"Yoh…"

"Anna, please come home."

"Why should I?" I asked angrily, feeling my old, cold self-resurfacing, "you don't need me anymore Yoh. You're the Shaman King, and I'm…I'm just a nobody."

"No your not Anna!" you plead. I look at you again, and I can see tears building up in your eyes, "Anna, you're my fiancée, and I need you, just like you need me."

A chill ran through my body. You'd heard me talking. You'd heard me pouring my heart out, imagining that you were near by, and you really were.

"Listen Anna," you say as you kneel next to me, "ever since you left, I've been miserable. Just like you've been dreaming about me, I've been dreaming about you. You were on my mind 24/7. I was really worried about you. I thought something terrible had happened, and it would've been all my fault."

"Why would I have been your fault?" I asked coldly, but even I could hear the coldness inside my voice slowly disappearing.

"Because, even though I had plenty of opportunities, I never got to say that I love you."

You place your hand on my cheek, which is wet with tears. You smile at me softly, and I can feel the coldness that had haunted my body for years, drain away.

"So what do you say Anna," you ask softly, your face getting closer towards mine, "will you be my Shaman Queen?"

And just as the last inch if coldness leaves my body, a smile grew on my face. After years of being cold, it feels good to smile at last. I feel that a large weight has been lifted of my shoulders. I lean in closer and place my lips on top of yours. You're a little surprised at first, but you soon relax. As I place my arms around your neck, you place your arms around my waist. When we came back up for air, I whisper the words I've been longing to say since the day we met.

"Of course I'll be your Shaman Queen. I love you Yoh Asakura."

And as you smile softly again, we shared another kiss.

So? What d'you think? Too much fluffiness? Myself, I don't think it's one of my best pieces of work. Please R&R and tell me what you think!


End file.
